


Twice for flinching

by Armin_too_deep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, This is actually ridiculous, this is what happens at sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_too_deep/pseuds/Armin_too_deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends and I wanted to avenge Draco after he was punched in the face </p><p>So this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice for flinching

hermeniony punches the Draco in da face 

"Ow that hurt Hermeninone, I am bLEedINg" Draco responded, his nose was gushing blood, it was a river, everything was red. 

Cheyenne burst forth from a shimmery portal thing and stood with her hands on her hips, bouncing slightly like one of those old arcade games. 

"You have payed my Draco greate insult" she shouted, her words out of sync with her mouth. 

"LEVEL THREE DRAGON PUNCH" she shouted as her fist rammed into the herminony, blue pixel flames everywhere. 

Ron screamed in perfect f sharp before lunging at chey and punching her in the face. 

"Flying kick-a-pow" the phrase echoed through the fabric of time and space, a French fry fell short of the lips of an alien half way across the universe, a single tear rolled down their face as madison planted her fist into Ron's face. 

She watched in fascination as the freckles floated from his face, such was her fascination that she didn't notice Harry storming up to her before he punched her in the face 

Lights flashed like in those old boxing movies, everything was black and white. 

A primal growl sounded, it came in bursts which were perfectly in sync to dancing by abba. 

Glass flew in fragments from Harry's face from the force of Breeanna's punch. It was done using one of those effects were you just know it was made to be in 3D 

Madison reacted in the only way she knew how when the boy fell to the ground. 

"DOG PILE" she screamed as she summer salted through the air and landed on the Harry, receiving a perfect score of 10. 

Everyone piled on top of Harry. 

Carmina burana sounded through the land as the entirety of slytherin house stampeded through the castle doors and piled on top of Harry. 

Lucius Malfoy climbed onto the ropes and executed a 5 star frog splash onto the dog pile. 

Snape looked at the camera from atop the building and said "swan dive into the best night if your life" as he leaped from the highest room of the tallest tower and landed gracefully atop the pile. 

Dumbledore the grey shouted 50 points from slytherin. 

Breeanna burst forth from the pile and shouted 50 points from Dmbledore. 

"You can't do that, you're not a teacher" 

"Well what came first? The chicken or the egg?" She asked in reply, crossing her arms in superiority. A hush feel over the crown that had gathered to watch the showdown. The wind whistled ominously as a tumble weed rolled across the foreground 

" you wouldn't" he said in disbelief 

"Oh but I would" she said, raising an eyebrow. 

Dumbledore shivered in fear and averted his gaze 

Breeanna rose her eyebrow further 

Dumbledore began to sweat 

Her eyebrow rose into her hairline 

He shuffled nervously 

Her eyebrow went completely off her face 

"Ok ok u win!!!" He yelled falling to his knees. 

"Now back to the infernal big from whence u came" 

Dumbledore hisses and scuttled into the night. 

The three pan dimensional travellers celebrated their victory with a funky dance party

They jumped into the air and freeze framed as the credits rolled, unable to returned home until the VHS tape was rewound.


End file.
